1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressure-sensitive label constructions of the type in which a label is adhered by pressure-sensitive adhesive on its bottom side to a release layer for subsequent removal from the release layer and adhesion to a different substrate by the same pressure-sensitive adhesive.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Printed or printable self-adhesive labels, i.e., of the type having a pressure-sensitive adhesive on the bottom or sticky side, are well known. They may be provided in sheet or roll form. For example, a manufacturer of products, for example bottled products, may order labels from a label printer who will make the labels by printing them on pressure-sensitive sheet stock. Such sheet stock is typically a label layer adhered by its bottom adhesive surface to a release layer. The release layer is typically coated with a silicone or other material so that the label layer can subsequently be removed from the release layer with essentially no adhesive residue left on the release layer, with the adhesive layer intact to adhere the label layer to the end substrate, i.e., to the manufacturer's bottle. After the labels are removed from the release layer, the release layer is discarded.
The label stock is typically provided to the label printer in roll form, with the self-adhesive label layer covering the entire surface of the release layer, and the label printer prints multiple labels, scores through the label layer down to the release layer, and strips the waste matrix off from around the printed labels. Strips of the printed labels are then rolled and delivered to the manufacturer for application by the product manufacturer to the manufacturer's products. This is typically done by automatic machinery. After the labels are removed from the release layer, the release layer is typically discarded.
In the past, it was typical that only one side of the release layer was treated with the release coating, and therefore, the pressure-sensitive label layer was only provided on one side of the release layer, which was the treated side. In addition, the release layer was used as merely a carrier for the pressure-sensitive labels. As a result, use of the release layer was not fully realized, resulting in excessive waste.